Twenty Minutes
by NeonSomberxEnigma7
Summary: Castiel Demonarch, just a normal red hair dyed boy with anger issues just passing on by in the halls. Next thing he knows, someone stops him. "Hey Castiel, I was wondering if it could be okay if I could take your girlfriend to the end of the year dance?" "Um...what girlfriend?" and this is how Sapphira's world was flipped on her.


Twenty minutes  
Chapter 1

Messege from your authors:

-Neon Somber: _Hey guys! N.S here! This is our first chapter of our first collab ever and I hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it :P It saddens me to think that this story is going to have an ending to it one day T.T but that's far away from now so lets worry about that later :D please remember to review please!_

-Enigma:_ Hello everyone. Enigma is my name, so don't wear it out! As N.S has said, this is our fist collab and we are both very excited to share this story with you all. Also, we are open to any ideas you may wish to discuss with us, or if you spot any grammar mistakes we may have missed. I hope you all enjoy our story... :3_

A soothing sound hit my ears. It was the sound of pellets of rain hitting the windows. As relaxing as it was, I couldn't find myself relaxing over all the extreme stress I was under. I didn't know that it only took a day for your life to completely switch around in ways you didn't even know existed. But in a day, it happened.

Finding the actual energy to get out of bed was a struggle but I did it. It was mostly because of the fact that Demon was barking downstairs. He loved to take walks, especially in the rain. I wasn't going to let him be down for today just because I was. Right now, he's the only real friend I have left. I thought I had at least three but one is on the edge, and the other completely fell off the cliff with me. It angered me thinking about it so I just let it go for the time being.

I just threw on some sneakers, and a heavy black sweat suit. I didn't really own any rain gear since it wasn't really my style. Getting Demon's leash, I whistled for him to follow. We left out, and walked down the street to the local park. Demon was just as happy as he could be. I was, on the other hand, just as gloomy as I could be. It showed in my walk. I was walking pretty slowly and it seemed as though Demon was walking me. He was pulling me, ordering me to walk faster. He looked like he was getting frustrated with my slowness.

I walked up a little faster just for his sake and he seemed appeased. When we got to the park, I unhooked his leash and let him run wild. He was pretty happy to run in the rain. He jumped, flipped, and rolled around the mud. He was barking but it was happy barks. It brought a smile to my face. He ran back to me and ran around me in circles. I think he wanted me to play with him but I just wasn't in the mood. I shooed him away, telling him to play while he still can. He applied to my orders, going off to play with the birds in the trees.

I walked over to a wet bench and sat down. I wasn't worried that my bottom was going to be soaked since I was soaked enough as it was. I pulled my hood off my head, and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes for a minute letting my mind wonder. I couldn't help but think about yesterday. A Friday of all days though. The day where everything is supposed to be happy because it's the last day of the school week. I guess since it's just me, I can't be happy at all for one day.

_I remember it all so clearly..._

* * *

_Finally it was Friday. It seemed like this week was taking it's sweet time to just to be over but now it's finally Friday. I don't know why but I was having such a great morning. I had found $50 dollars just lying down in the gutter earlier. I didn't wake up to Demon's barking. I actually got to eat breakfast. I even got to school on time. Since I was having a good morning, I decided to go to class for once in my life. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was even though the teachers had to double check me being in their class seeing as though i'm never in there. _

_For the first half of my day, everything was fine and dandy. No one said anything to me. No one annoyed me. Everything was going great. Although I did notice one thing. I got a lot of stares in the hallway. I never noticed it before, well not that I could, I was always in the courtyard, but it was kind of creepy. It wasn't the stalker stares but the fascinated stares. What the hell did these people see on me that no one else in the school had? I was confused for a little before brushing it off. _

_Lunch time was almost over and I decided to make my way on over to my next class. As I was walking, I saw the school nuisance, or the old school nuisance, walking towards me. What was his name? I think it was Kentin. Well anyways, he looked ecstatic to see me. I saw his mood go from that to nervous in a split second. Now what could he possibly want with me? He usually avoids me at all costs. _

_"Castiel! It's good to see you! How are you?"_

_I probably would've responded with something smart if it wasn't for the good mood I was in. " Fine and yourself?"_

_"Oh i'm good!"_

_"That's good to know." I was bored with the conversation instantly so I tried to walk away but I didn't get too far._

_"Wait Castiel! I need to ask you something..."_

_"Well cut to the chase and stop wasting my time." My irritation was starting to show in my voice._

_"Well...if it isn't too much trouble. I w-was wondering...well c-considering...uh...um...if you wouldn't mi-mind that it...uuuhhh...could I perhaps..." He was stuttering and pausing over every word. This only made him extra annoying in my eyes._

_"Look whatever you have to say, spit it out or get lost!" He was ruining my good mood._

_"CouldItakeyourgirlfriendtothedance?" He said to quickly for me to understand?"_

_"What?" _

_"Uh *gulp* Can I take your girlfriend to the dance?" His question made several pair pf people stop around us. I was nothing short of confused. What the hell was this guy talking about? Why did he think I of all people had a girlfriend? I mean I know i'm good looking and all but still there isn't really much evidence to assume I did have one._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Huh?" Now he looked confused. _

_"I said what are you talking about? What girlfriend?"_

_"Uh you know heheheh." He said with a phony laugh at the end._

_"Um no I don't heheheh." I said mimicking his laugh._

_"Um yes you do heheheh." He said elbowing me while he gave me the "hint" laughter._

_"No I don't like I said before heheheh." I said elbowing him back._

_"Don't play dumb. Heheheh."_

_"I'm not playing dumb. Heheheh. " _

_"Then why are you acting like you don't know what I'm talking about heheheh."_

_"Because I don't heheheh."_

_"Yes you do! heheheh!"_

_"No I don't heheheh!" I don't know when but we both started yelling at each other._

_"Stop acting like you're single heheheh!"_

_"But I am single! Heheheh!" Everyone gasped around me and immediately I heard whispers amongst the crowd. I was starting to get very suspicious. What the hell was going on?"_

_"You guys broke up?!"_

_"What? No! I mean we were never together! I mean who is we? Who is her? Who the hell is my girlfriend!?"_

_"...ooohhhh! I remember! You can be very shy of your relationship. I'm sorry for bothering you. I shouldn't of even asked. My apologies." Kentin said and tried to turn around but it was my turn to stop him. I needed answers and right now he was my only source._

_"Wait Kentin. Uh what else do you know about me and my girl? You better not be trying to take her from me!" I had to play along with the idiot to make it seem real. I don't know who the hell started this but I was determined to get to the bottom of this. _

_"No I would never! But I just wanted to have a real date before high school was over and she was my first real crush. I shouldn't even have considered asking you for such a crazy request. It was dumb, especially since your 1 year anniversary is coming up. Wow! It almost been a year! And you guys are still going strong. I'm happy for you guys." _

_Well now I know how long this lie has been going on. "Yeah I know. I'm amazed myself but when did you even find out about us?"_

_"Oh! When everyone else did! Septemeber remember? We all heard you even through a fit about it when you and her got into that argument. But we all know you could never stay mad at her. She told us."_

_Okay, now I know the real time this all happened but this still wasn't making any sense. "Yeah I know. But who.." I was getting ready to ask who is my girlfriend but that would be dumb so I would just have to find out myself. "Um Where is my girlfriend right now? I need to talk to her. Immediately. 1 year anniversary and all."_

_"Oh I don't even know! But I will tell everyone to let you know if they see her."_

_"Thanks man." I patted him on the back and walked away. I had a sudden adrenaline rush and started running. I was asking as I ran where could I find my girlfriend and no one knew. As much as everyone seemed to know about my "relationship", no one knew where I could find my significant other. I saw Iris up ahead. If anyone would know, she'd be the one _

_"Hey Iris, I was-"_

_"You wanna know where you can find your girlfriend? I just saw her. I let her know you were looking for her."_

_"Where did you see her?" _

_"I saw her walking towards the courtyard with Alexy. How long have you been looking for her?"_

_"Only about twenty minutes. I was running everywhere." It showed. I was out of breath almost. I thanked her and sprinted for the courtyard. I burst through the doors and thought to look for Alexy. Then the thought that Alexy was very social went through my head. He's with a different person every five minutes. So I put on my stern face and marched down the steps angrily. I looked to a group of people who were staring my way. I said girlfriend and they all pointed to one person. _

_My eyes went completely wide. I couldn't believe it. I seriously couldn't believe it. It was her. She was with Alexy but I couldn't believe it was...her. Of all people in this school, she was the last person I expected. Amber was on top and i'm surprised it wasn't her. I was in a state of shock. Alexy saw me and his eyes went wide too. He tapped her and told her to turn around. She turned and saw me, and her face went completely red. She started blushing. Why the hell was she blushing? I hope she's not embarrassed because it's about to get a hell of a lot worse. I put my index finger up and gave the "come here" signal. Alexy gave her a sympathetic look before letting her walk away. _

_"Hey Castiel." She said walking in front of me._

_"Don't hey Castiel me. What the hell is wrong with you?!" I didn't plan on yelling at her. It just kind of...happened._

_"Look can you lower your voice. What is the matter?"_

_"Don't play dumb! Everyone in this school knows what the hell you told them about me EXCEPT ME!"_

_"I didn't tell anyone anything! Well I did but they took everything the wrong way!"_

_"It's been going on for a year!"_

_"Almost a year."_

_"That doesn't matter! You're supposed to be one of my bestfriends and now you're dragging me in some lie I want no part of!"_

_"I didn't mean to! If you would just let me explain-"_

_"Explain? There's nothing to explain! You've been telling lies to the whole school! End of story!"_

_"It wasn't a lie!"_

_"I'm not your boyfriend!" No one was really listening until this part because everyone just turned around and gasped. Nothing but silence was heard. I didn't know what was about to happen but I knew it was about to be bad._

_"You bastard!" Alexy shouted. He ran to her side and tried to console her. "How can you sit here and treat her like this?! She's been nothing less of a good girlfriend to you!" Obviously he was in on this too. I wondered what was next. Wait? Is she crying?"_

_"I don't know what you want from me? I try to talk to you and just yell at me!" She started bawling her eyes out. I could tell she was faking it but everyone else started screaming every swear word in the book at me. Then all of a sudden someone touched my shoulder. I turned and saw Lysander, my other bestfriend. He leaned over and whispered to me._

_"I advise you play along and let all of this settle down. I also advise you two pick a more private place to settle your differences or this could get nasty." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lysander knew about this too? And he was in on it like her and Alexy? Fuck my life. But I knew he was right for now._

_As much as it pained me to do so, I had to play along. "Look..stop crying. I'm sorry. I just blew everything out of proportion. I'm stressed these days and then Kentin came to me about a date with you and now i'm thinking about losing you and I mean I was looking everywhere for you! I mean I-"_

_"OH MY GOSH! GUYS DID YOU HEAR!?" Someone in the crowd of students yelled. "HE WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR HER!" The same person yelled. Then another student joined in "HE TRAVELED THROUGH THE VALLEYS!" And another "HE CLIMBED THE MOUNTAINS!" And then another "HE SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN!" and once again another random student " HE DEFEATED THE PHOENIX, SHREK, AND THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" And then they all cheered. Once it got quiet, I took that as my next chance to speak._

_"I was looking everywhere. I mean I know It took me only twenty minutes-" And then I was cut off again. "TWENTY MINUTES?! AAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone just went crazy and started chanting_

**_"HE TRAVELED THROUGH THE VALLEYS!"_**

**_"HE CLIMBED THE MOUNTAINS"_**

**_"HE SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN!"_**

**_"HE DEFEATED THE PHOENIX, SHREK, AND THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"_**

**_"AND HE DID IT ALL IN TWENTY MINUTES!"_**

_I don't know where there hell these idiots got confetti and balloons from but from the sky it fell confetti and balloons. They even hung a banner that said "twenty minutes" up above the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose and said "I'm surrounded by idiots." Her, Alexy, and Lysander all nodded in agreement. I had nothing else to say to all of them so I just stormed off. All this shouting was giving me a headache. For the rest of that day, I just sat in the locker room, and rested my head._

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling the rain fall on my face. The rain was relaxing me but thinking back on yesterday made me tense up even worse. Why would she do that? I don't want to be apart of some lie. I've been trying to get Deborah back for some time and this was either bound hear about it soon or worse, she knows. Dammit. Things are not good now. I thought that I could trust her and Lysander but obviously not. They know how I feel about Deborah. They know this could jeopardize my progress with her and they let this go on for so long.

Demon started to whimper and I look down and he was kneeling in front of me. He rubbed his head against my leg. I can tell he knows i'm sad. At least I know he still is all for me. He is a true friend. I hooked his leash back on, and we started on our way back home. The rain started to really come down on our way back. Demon was enjoying it until thunder sounded through the sky. He started to whimper and pull against his leash. I kept a firm grip of it to stop him from running off to some unknown place.

When we got home, I wiped my feet on the mat and Demon shook his fur dry. His fur went frizzy as he skipped on throughout the house. I went upstairs and peeled these wet clothes off my body. I hopped in the shower and had the heat on full blast. My mind went clear of everything and the water burned down on my skin. The steam clogged my sinuses. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I steadied my breathing and my stress was for the moment relieved.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I didn't feel like putting any boxers on so I just threw on some plaid bottoms. I threw myself onto my king size bed and laid down. Demon somehow followed suit and jumped onto the bed and laid beside me. He put his paw on my back and I scratched his head till I fell asleep. When I awoke, it was around 6:30 pm. I'm not sure what time we had returned home but i'm pretty sure we had been sleep for quite a while. Demon was still asleep.

I gently got off the bed to avoid waking him up. I switched on my lamp and got my book and pen out of the drawer in my nightstand. I opened it and noticed I hadn't had an entry for yesterday. That's a first. Turning the page, I began to write.

Dear Journal,

What the hell has happened to me? My life has been switched into a hell I don't want to be apart of. Is it because of something I did? What did I do to deserve this? Well whatever it is, I don't deserve this. There's only one person in this world that I think deserves anything this bad and that's Amber. She's pretty messed up in the head. I'm still baffled as to why she doesn't have anything to do with this. I bet you're wondering what i'm talking about. Well basically i'm apart of a relationship that's been going on since sometime last year. How am I in a relationship that I have no idea about? I didn't even know that was possible. Then my bestfriend knew about this. One of them is the one that started this whole mess in the first place. What sucks is that I thought she was different. I had met her during our freshman year, but we hadn't talked much then. We only shared a few hi's here and there. Then during our sophomore year, she had started sitting with me during lunch, and she even skipped a class with me here and there. She was always able to get us out trouble easily if we were caught too. That triggered something about her in my head. Then junior year, we started talking more openly, like in the halls, in between classes, lunch, after school. ect. We hung out more often and we finally exchanged phone numbers and got into texting heavily. At the end of our junior year, me and Lysander officially let her into our group. I had thought she was pretty trustworthy even though it took Lysander a bit of time to open up with her which is strange since it's usually me to question people. Now here's our senior life. Nothing has changed between us. I mean just two days ago, I got her daily morning text. And we had talked on the phone for hours the night before. She's even given me some great advice for my Deborah situation. So finding all of this out is a bit hard for me. She knows how I feel about things like this. I opened up to her. I showed her my vulnerable side before. She's seen more of me than Lysander. This is just...messed up on some many levels. I don't want to deal with it but that school of idiots is going to make it their agenda to make sure I deal with it. Well that's it for now. I can't say nothing else. Demon just woke up so it's time to feast. See ya.

6:48pm -Castiel

_Did you guys enjoy? don't forget to let us know with a review :D -N.S_


End file.
